seintoseiyafandomcom-20200214-history
Cygnus Hyoga (Omega)
Hyoga is the Legendary Cygnus Bronze Saint who fought alongside Seiya and his friends in order to protect Athena and the world 25 years ago. During these years, he has learned to stay cool whenever he is in battle, as that was something he learned from his master, Camus. Before Omega Cygnus Hyoga Mars Hyoga first made an appearance after Koga had been defeated by Eden, tricking the young Pegasus into a fight by mocking his skills. As Koga unleashes his Ryu Sei Ken, Hyoga easily deflects the punches and demonstrates his own immense Cosmo. However, burning his Cosmo is dangerous for him as he was hit by the Darkness Wound while fighting Mars alongside his companions, and the Darkness could thus kill him if he burns his Cosmo. After Koga burns his Cosmo and breaks free from Hyoga's ice, Hyoga encourages the young Pegasus into moving forward, seemingly knowing Koga's name. Pallas Hyoga makes a brief appearance after Genbu has fallen, carrying his Cygnus Cloth on his back, having been cleansed from the Darkness Wound after Koga defeated Abzu, allowing Hyoga to return to the battlefield as the Cygnus Saint once more. Time Control vs. Ice Control After the Saints split up in groups to head for the four different paths at Pallasvelda, Hyoga joins Haruto, Subaru and Eden. With dozens of Pallasites charging at the Saints, Hyoga grabs an arrow about to hit Subaru and tells him about staying cool in battle. Later, he would arrive to save the Bronze Saints from their difficult battle against Tokisada, and Hyoga takes over, starting a duel between the two former Aquarius Saints. Tokisada at first seems to have the upper hand by stopping his own time and still be able to fight. However, Hyoga's ice abilities take the upper hand, freezing the Pallasite inside the Freezing Coffin forever. Hyoga is later shown devastated after Ikki's death, but tries to sound calm to Eden and the others. Cosmo Hyoga's Cosmo has increased significantly during his time as one of Athena's Saints, easily able to fight stronger opponents as he showed when he fought Tokisada, the former Aquarius Gold Saint-turned-Class 2-Pallasite on his own with little effort. He was also able to defeat Mira, a Class 1-Pallasite on his own during the climax of the war against Saturn. Cloth Hyoga wears the new version of the Cygnus Bronze Cloth, covering his lower arms, his legs are covered up to the knees, the headpiece still retains the same design with a swan spreading it's wings, he still has the shield on his left arm and more sapphire-like diamonds cover his Cloth now. The shoulders have a more pointy end and there is a diamond on top of each shoulderplate. Techniques Diamond Dust: Hyoga's signature move. He concentrates his Cosmo into one punch with a huge coldness and freezing his opponent. The blow concentrates wind and ice into one, single point. Aurora Thunder Attack: A more powerful technique than Diamond Dust. Hyoga clasps his hands together and expels ice and snow at the opponent. Kalitso (Frozen Ring): Hyoga traps his opponent in a ring of ice that immobilize him. He used it on Tokisada before revealing himself. Aurora Execution: Hyoga's strongest attack. Pretty similar to the Aurora Thunder Attack, he clasps his hands together and covers his enemy in snow and ice. Freezing Coffin: The legendary technique of Camus. Hyoga combined this with his Aurora Execution to freeze Tokisada and prevent him from moving ever again as he could not defeat the Pallasite who stopped his own time. Trivia *Hyoga is one of the Legendary Saints who still is a Bronze Saint in the era of Omega, as Tokisada took the Aquarius Gold Cloth and it disappeared when he became a Pallasite. *Hyoga is presumably 39 years old as he was 14 in the original series, and 25 years have passed in the era of Omega. *Hyoga has become much more like Camus, staying cool in battle and giving others advice about not losing temper in battle. *As he performs the Aurora Execution, the Aquarius Gold Cloth appears behind him, showing that it lends him strength for the technique as he is the true Aquarius Gold Saint in Cosmo and power. Category:Bronze Saints (Omega) Category:Legendary Saints (Omega) Category:Cygnus Saints